SexFriends
by Scrounshy
Summary: Tout le monde pense que c'est mal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime ça, enfin, je ne suis pas une pervers ni autre, je ne suis pas accro, enfin... peut-être pas encore, j'aime ça. C'est tout, je le cache, mais j'aime ça. C'est difficile de le cacher à ses amis, surtout les plus proches. A quoi je m'attend de toute façon ? A ce que cela fasse naître des sentiments ? Peut-être...
1. Chapitre 1

Fatiguée. J'étais fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée. Non, je ne venais pas de courir un marathon, je ne venais pas de nager des 100 mètres ou un autre truc dans le genre. J'étais bien sûr assez forte dans le sport. Mais comment dire, pas le même. Plutôt le sport de chambre, même si là, nous sommes dans une classe. Enfin, dans le placard d'une classe, oui, ils sont assez grands, assez pour que deux personnes y fassent des choses intimes. La sonnerie retentit, je pris mes affaires en hâte et sortais du placard en vitesse, dont la porte était un peu pliée. Je remettais correctement mes vêtements et faisais mine d'être en pleine forme pendant que Monsieur prenait tout son temps.

— Dépêches-toi un peu ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard parce que tu prends tout ton temps.

La réponse que j'obtins fut celle que j'entendais d'habitude. Un gros soupir plein de grâce.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as tout foutu en bordel. Puis il faut bien essuyer ça.  
— Je n'ai rien foutu en bordel ! Eh oui... mais bon, tu pourrais quand même te dépêcher !  
— Bah pars sans moi, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Je soupirais légèrement, c'est vrai que pour lui, les cours, ce n'était rien. Il s'en fichait complètement.

— Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure alors ?  
— Comme d'hab' quoi.

Je prenais mon sac et commençais à courir vers la classe, j'arrivais quelques instants plus tard, le visage avec quelques rougeurs. Logique, en sachant ce que j'avais fait i peine cinq minutes. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, le professeur croira que j'ai couru pour aller en cours, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. J'entrais dans la salle avant que la porte se ferme, puis je m'installais à ma place habituelle, qui était à côté de Lu-Chan. Ma meilleure amie, je lui confiais tous mes secrets. Ou presque. Si elle savait ce que je faisais secrètement, elle hurlerait, sauterait partout, le crierait et toute l'école le saurait, ensuite, je serais harcelée pendant un bon moment, et cela me suivra probablement jusqu'à ma mort. Je soupirais. Finalement, c'était dur de le cacher.  
Mais je préférais le cacher.  
Le cours commença. Ce n'était pas, mais vraiment pas intéressant A tel point que j'ai failli m'endormir plusieurs fois, jusqu'au moment où la professeur m'a fait signe d'aller résoudre l'équation qui était écrite au tableau. Je me levais en soupirant silencieusement et rejoignais cette grande femme aux cheveux verts. Bisca Connell. Elle était gentille de nature, et elle était juste. Elle ne nous sanctionnait que quand on le méritait, au contraire d'un autre professeur qui était toujours content de nous mettre des heures de colle inutilement pour pouvoir nous mater. Je résolvais l'équation en peu de temps et regagnais ma place, me servant de ma main pour soutenir ma tête.  
Je me demandais souvent ce que je faisais ici, tous les ans, le conseil de classe, me conseillais de sauter des classes. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis, prendre de l'avance, me perdre plus tard, ou encore, perdre mon passe-temps favoris, qui était celui que je partageais avec Gajeel. Je me rappelle d'une fois où j'avais corrigé mon professeur de français. Elle n'avait tellement pas apprécié qu'elle avait refusé de me prendre en cours sur les heures suivantes. Je souriais en y repensant, j'avais eu du temps, ç'avait été bien. Je ne l'avais pas gâché non plus. Mais bon, cette prof' n'est plus là maintenant. Je faisais semblant de m'intéresser au cours jusqu'à la sonnerie, répondant à toutes les questions posées par Mlle. Bisca, parce que les autres élèves étaient des fainéants et ne voulaient pas répondre. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours arriva, je fus soulagée de pouvoir -enfin- sortir de cette salle qui m'étouffait à cause de sa chaleur. Lu-Chan et le reste de la bande vint directement à mes côtés, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas l'heure, j'avais encore du temps, je pouvais librement parler avec des amis. Mais je me sentais observée. Je me retournais en cassant la discussion que j'avais avec Juvia-Chan pour regarder derrière nous. Non, je rêvais, je devenais parano, il n'y avait absolument rien. Je soupirais légèrement et me retournais de nouveau vers Juvia, qui me demandait si j'allais bien.  
Bien sûr que j'allais bien ! J'attendais patiemment l'heure tant attendue pour rejoindre Gajeel, avec qui je faisais du SexFriends en secret, je cachais tout ça a mes amis, et en plus, je devenais parano. Mais oui, tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire.  
Nous avancions donc vers notre prochaine heure de cours. Puisqu'une matinée chez nous se faisait en quatre heures, si tous les profs étaient là. Mais généralement, la moitié était absente, ce qui nous laissait le temps de déjeuner dans le bistrot qui n'était pas loin de l'école, au bout de la rue en fait, ou de jouer aux jeux vidéo lorsque nous avions la matinée de libre, ou l'après-midi. Mais je n'étais pas toujours présente.  
Nous étions maintenant en cours de Géographie ! Chic ! Ce que je préférais... Dans tous les cours c'était la même chose de toute façon, j'étais dans les premiers de la classe, j'étais soit la première, soit la seconde, mais c'était rare. J'aurais déjà dû m'habituer à passer devant la classe, mais à chaque fois, j'avais cette même impression d'ennui. De plus, je servais de second professeur pour les élèves qui ne pigeaient rien. Comme Gajeel. Mais avec lui, j'avais abandonné, c'était un cas désespéré et je ne pouvais vraiment plus rien pour lui. Bon, finalement, ce cours c'est vite terminé, tant mieux, il ne me reste plus qu'une heure, puis-qu'apparemment le prof' de sport n'est pas là. Une compétition à ce qu'on dit... M'enfin, ça nous arrange tous, d'ailleurs, si j'y réfléchis, je crois bien que c'est le seul cours où Gajeel se donne à peu près à fond. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Et maintenant... cours de musique. Youpi, bonjour la joie !  
J'ai une énorme motivation pour les cours aujourd'hui. Je sécherais ceux de l'après-midi, après tout, je peux me le permettre avec ma moyenne de 19,25. C'est décidé. Cet aprèm, je flânerais devant ma télévision si Gajeel n'est pas disponible. J'allais donc à moi dernier cours de la journée, impatiente de le voir se terminer, ce qui arriva en très peu de temps. Tant mieux ! Une fois celui-ci terminé, je fis un signe de la main à mes amis et partais en direction de chez moi. Il fallait que je passe par plusieurs ruelles, qui étaient souvent un point de rendez-vous fiable avec Gajeel. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sorti de l'ombre d'une d'entres elles quand je passais devant, je sursautais et le regardais, il souriait. C'est sûr, c'était tellement drôle de faire peur à quelqu'un qui passe devant une ruelle... J'étais morte de rire ! Je croisais mes bras en dessous de ma poitrine et le regardait. Normalement, nous devions nous retrouver dans une heure, puisque le prof de sport était absent, aurait-il attendu une heure dans cette ruelle froide et sombre ?

— Bon, je suppose que tu as su que le prof de sport était absent. Je me trompe ?  
— Faut rattraper tout ça alors.

Son esprit était encore plus perverti que le miens ! Je soupirais silencieusement et commençais à partir chez moi, en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il me suive, ce qu'il fit sans trop attendre. Une fois arrivée, j'eue à peine le temps d'ouvrir et de refermer la porte qu'il me plaquait déjà contre le mur. Toujours aussi pressé, celui-là.  
Il m'allongea sur le sol -nous étions toujours près de la porte- et me fit un léger baiser dans le cou. Bon, j'avais compris, j'attrapais ma veste -du moins ce qu'il en restait- et en sortait une espèce de petite pochette. Il fallait bien que je les garde sur moi, sinon, nous ne serions jamais protégés ! Et je suis sûre qu'il serait prêt à détaller comme un lapin si il me mettait enceinte ! Je lui tendais le préservatif en soupirant.

— Tu te rends compte que si je n'en ai plus et que tu les oublies encore, tu auras peut-être un môme sur le dos ?  
— Non merci, je te le laisserais.  
— Pfff, j'en était sûre. J'espérerais juste qu'il n'aura pas ton caractère.

Il soupira bruyamment tout en installant sa capote. Pour une fois, je n'eu pas a attendre dix minutes, car d'habitude, il galérais. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas doué !  
Il finit d'enfiler le préservatif sur lui puis m'incendia d'en regard carnassier terriblement sexy, il se releva et se mit en position assise pour commencer a passer ses mains sous mon haut. je souris puis ferma les yeux en m'emparant des ses lèvres mes mains, elles, se préoccupèrent plutôt du pantalon de Gajeel, ouvrant fébrilement la braguette de son pantalon. le mage d'acier laissa s'échapper un grognement puis balança le dernier vêtement qui couvrait ma poitrine a l'autre bout de la pièce et pris cette dernière a pleine bouche, ne se ménageant pas pour me mordiller de temps en temps. Je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt bon au pieu, et il savait comment me satisfaire, je finis donc de défaire son pantalon et le laissa glisser au sol... Ce geste ne laissa pas Gajeel indifférent, il trouvait surement que j'allais trop vite a son goût. Il m'attrapa les poignets et planta son regard dans le mien.

— Tss... C'est moi qui domine.

Puis il colla sa bouche a mon nombril, faisant jouer sa langue taquine a l'intérieur Il baissa ensuite ma jupe et vint glisser un doigt sois l'élastique de ma culotte, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir un gémissement étouffé d'entre mes lèvres. il descendit sa langue pour arriver en moi, prenant un malin plaisir a me faire languir et gémir, mes cheveux trempés de sueur me collaient au front et mes mains crispées dans sa chevelure noire ne faisait que l'encourager davantage. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux vers moi, remonta pour s'emparer a nouveau de mes lèvres roses et fit entrer son membre en moi d'un coup brusque après avoir retiré son caleçon. Mais j'avais l'habitude, parce que niveau délicatesse on avait déjà vu mieux. Je m'agrippais à son dos musclé, le laissant commencer à se mouvoir en moi. Son membre durci se frottait contre mes parois intimes, m'arrachant quelques gémissement. Gajeel accéléra soudainement, il serrait les dents tout en grognant de plaisir. Mes cheveux bleus trempés de sueur collaient a mon front, me masquant les yeux, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que le dragon Slayer se mouvait. Il alla de plus en plus vite, me faisant geindre de nombreuses fois et, dans un ultime mouvement de reins, il atteint son paroxysme. Je ne pu retenir un cri bref, ce qui eut pour don de faire sourire le mage d'acier.

— Je te fais toujours autant d'effet...

Il se dégagea pour s'étendre à mes côtés, j'allais lui répondre mais je n'entendis qu'un ronflement qui me dissuada, je vérifiais que la porte soit fermée à clé puis je m'endormais sur le sol, de toute façon, nous étions chez moi, les fenêtres étaient fermées et les volets nous cachaient. Aucun risques que l'ont nous surprennes. Je m'endormais. Je m'endormais, non, j'essayais, mais bizarrement, pour une fois, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était étrange, car d'habitude, je m'endormais plutôt rapidement. Je jetais un bref regard au brun qui sommeillait paisiblement à côté de moi. Il bavait et il ronflait, élégant, je vous dis ! Je soupirais donc et j'entrepris de partir me doucher, je prenais donc appuis sur la porte pour me relever, puis je ramassais mes restes de vêtements, car oui, je n'avais plus que des restes, du tissu complètement déchirer. J'allais lui faire repayer toutes mes fringues ! Après avoir rassembler tous mes vêtements, je les déposais rapidement près de la poubelle et allait en chercher d'autre, finalement, ceux-ci ne me serviront plus, c'était dommage, car j'aimais bien la jupe... je prenais donc, d'autre vêtements et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, déposant mes affaires à côté du lavabo et me regardant dans la glace. J'avais les traits tirés et les cheveux encore trempes. Je ne prenais pas le temps de me regardait plus longtemps et entrait dans la douche, allumant l'eau, qui me fit un bien fou. Je suis sûre que quand je sortirais de la salle de bain, il seras déjà parti. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Les seules fois où il restait avec moi c'était quand il m'accompagnait à l'école, des fois il me parlait. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour que les autre ne sachent pas ce que nous faisions, qu'ils croient que nous parlions simplement. Mais non. Tout le monde était dans l'ignorance, tant mieux, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si quelqu'un le criait sur le toit de l'école et que tout le monde l'entendait, on se moquerait surement de nous, on nous mettrait à l'écart, et je finirais comme une délinquante je traînerais avec les "amis" de Gajeel. Ils était d'ailleurs peu conseillé de rester avec eux, ce n'était que des brutes à l'état pur, des sauvages, ils ne connaissait pas les sentiments, ou alors, que la rage. Je me demandais souvent comment ils se communiquaient entre eux, ils parlaient tellement bizarrement. Je crois que Gajeel est le seul qui sait parler normalement, ou notre langue. Même si il sort des phrases incompréhensibles parfois...

Je finissais donc, de me doucher, pour m'habillée, puis je sortais de la salle, regardant si quelqu'un dormait toujours près de la porte, mais il n'y avait rien. J'allais refermée ma porte à clé, mais celle-ci n'était pas ouverte. Alors Gajeel avait dut passer par une fenêtre, ou quelque chose du genre. Bien-sûr que non, si il était passer par une fenêtre, il aurait tout casser, et il serait tomber. J'entendais un bruit dans la cuisine, alors je m'y dirigeai, évidemment. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à regarder ici en premier ? J'aurais peut-être pu sauver la table qui s'y trouvait, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

— Gajeel ! Ma table bordel ! Tu vas tout me repayer !

— Elle était pas assez solide. C'est tout, j'y peut rien.

— Je m'en fiche ! Tu vas me la réparée, et vite !

Il se contenta de râler avant d'aller chercher les outils nécessaires pour réparer cette table. Pendant ce temps là, je m'installais sur le canapé afin de regarder la télé. Je ne le laisserais pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il ne trouvera pas d'échappatoires, cette fois. J'attendais qu'il finisse pour le laisser partir, mais je sentais aussi mes paupières devenir lourdes, j'allais enfin pouvoir dormir un peu, mais cette fatigue soudaine me faisait l'effet d'un objet qui me serait tomber dessus. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et me laissais envahir par le monde féerique qui m'appelait.

Je me demandais, depuis quelques temps, ce que je ferais si Gajeel partais. Continuerais-je de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou arrêterais-je ce genre d'activités ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Lassée. J'étais lassée de toute cette ignorance, cet énergumène n'était vraiment bon à rien, à part à faire du sport, et encore, si il allait en cours. Je soupirais, les professeurs m'avait convoquée, la veille, pour " m'ordonner " de faire des cours particuliers à Gajeel, pour qu'il rattrape son retard, mais vu tout ce qu'il avait à la traîne, il m'aurait fallu plus de temps, beaucoup plus de temps, chose que je n'avais pas, car nous étions presque au milieu de l'année, et il n'avait rien fait. Je me demande comment il est arrivé en première... J'étais en ce moment même, en train de lui faire faire un exercice de mathématique de niveau troisième. Enfin, j'essayais, car je doute qu'il connaisse le sens du mot " concentration ". C'est sûr qu'avec moi, il ne risquait pas de bien se concentrer, surtout si nous étions seuls dans une maison, absolument pas surveillée. J'arrêtais mes explications, car d'une, il ne regardait pas mes schémas, et de deux, il n'écoutait rien du tout, de toute façon, il laisserait ces informations traversé sa tête vide et la quitter quinze seconde plus tard. Donc, cela ne servait à rien, alors je posais mes stylos, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, en espérant qu'il comprenne un peu, ou non. Je crois que j'avais arrêter d'espérer à son sujet depuis un long moment déjà, oui, il y a fort fort longtemps que je n'espère plus rien de ce cancre...

— Hey, tu m'écoutes au moins là ?

— Non, tu disais quoi ?

Je soupirais, une fois de plus, j'avais tout bon, il n'écoutait rien, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. La fautes à ses hormones, surement, enfin, ça, c'était son excuses. Je n'y croyais pas du tout, je contrôlais les miens, enfin, si ça se contrôlait, je n'étais plus sûre. Et pendant que j'étais en pleine réflexion, Monsieur en a profiter pour avancer son visage, jusqu'à m'embrasser. Mais bon, les surprises de ce genre de marchait plus, il faisait ça à chaque fois, d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il l'a fait il c'était foutu de moi parce que j'étais rouge. Maintenant il préfère râler parce que je ne réagis plus. Je tournais la tête, mettant fin à son baiser, pour regarder sa feuille d'exercices blanche, je la prenais puis la collait à son visage.

— Embrasse ça, plutôt.

Vraiment, ça devenait grave il devait prendre ses études au sérieux. Je lui mettais un crayon à papier dans la main et collait aussi sa tête contre la feuille, en essayant de prendre une allure de fille énervée. Apparemment, ça marchait, car lui, il avait l'air surpris. Je l'embrassais rapidement, et décochais un sourire de vainqueur en voyant sa tête.

— Bon alors, continue.

— Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer ?

— Non, du tout, fais tes exercices, on verra pour le reste plus tard.

Il râla bruyamment et se pencha sur ses exo' puis il soupira, quelle vague de sérieux il dégageait, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Je me levais et partait chercher des boissons, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait chaud, pendant cette période de l'année. Enfin, chaud, je dirais plutôt que le temps faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais pour l'instant, il faisait chaud. Alors je nous servais à boire, quand je revins vers Gajeel, il c'était déjà endormi sur sa feuille. Je pouffa en posant les verres pleins à côté, puis me réinstallais aussi à côté de lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant tendrement, il avait l'air d'un enfant endormi, un enfant sans défenses, rien de plus. Je ne le vis pas sourire, ni ouvrir les yeux d'un coup en criant bien fort. Mais après quelques secondes, je compris qu'il venait de me faire une autre de ses farces, et que j'en était tombée de ma chaise. D'ailleurs, il rigolait, lui, comme d'habitude. Il était mignon, l'enfant, mais bon, il ne fallait pas espérer trop. Avec lui en tout cas.

— Drôle ?

— Très.

— Tes exo'. De-suite, sinon je te laisse mourir de soif. Et je fais la grève s'il le faut.

Il rigola quelque instant avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

— Grève de quoi ?

— Grève de sexe, bien-sûr

Je souriais devant sa mine déconfite. J'avais surement réussi mon coup. Et j'aurais trouvé une excuse que je pourrais utiliser plusieurs fois maintenant. Tout m'arrangeait.

— Tu déconnes là ?

— Pas du tout, je suis très sérieuse.

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis il sourit perversement et me regarda avec un air de défi.

— Tu ne serais pas capable de résister.

C'était à mon tour de rire, croyait-il vraiment que j'allais craquer et me jeter sur lui comme une bête sauvage en manque de sexe ? Non, moi, je savais me contrôlée, c'est lui, qui aurait des soucis. Je souriais, satisfaite de mon plan.

— Tu crois ça ? Ben je vais te dire Gajeel, tu vas pouvoir utiliser ta main pendant un petit moment, au moins, elle te servira, celle-là.

Je partais m'asseoir sur le canapé, le laissant avec ses exercices, qu'il serait obligé de faire. Je rigolais alors qu'il était toujours debout, j'avais l'impression que son temps de réaction diminuait, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne me touchera pas jusqu'à qu'il ai fini ses exercices.

— Et je dois faire quoi ?

— Tes cours.

Il râla avant de regarder ses exercices et de soupirer, puis il pris ses affaires et sorti de chez moi en claquant la porte. J'étais sûre qu'il ne ferait pas ce que je lui avais demandé, mais bon... Je souriais fièrement avant de m'étendre sur le canapé et de m'y endormir.

J'ouvrais les yeux, lentement, me relevait et baillait avant de me rendre compte que j'étais toujours chez moi. Cette pensée me fit sourire, depuis quand je m'attendais à bouger dans mon sommeil pour me réveiller autre part ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je m'étirais et pris mes affaires , je sorti de chez moi et fermais la porte à clé, comme à mon habitude, puis partais vers la ville. J'allais le faire une petite balade, qui sait, peut-être que je croiserais Lu-Chan ou Er-Chan. Ou peut-être pas, ça me ferait du bien d'être toute seule un petit moment. Je marchais vers la ville en chantonnant un petit air joyeux, puis, une fois arrivée, je me demandais quelle direction prendre, je pris au hasard, à droite. Après avoir marcher environ cinq minutes dans cette vaste rue qui était étrangement calme, j'entendais des cris. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais par curiosité, j'allais jeter un oeil. Une ruelle sombre, à l'écart de la lumière des réverbères. La ruelle qui fait peur, comme dans les films.

Je me cachais à moitié derrière le mur et essayais de distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans cette ruelle. N'y arrivant pas, je décidais de m'avancer de quelques mètres, toujours en étant prudente. Je me cachais derrière une grande poubelle et observais ce qu'il se passait. Dès l'instant où je vis ça, j'eu pitié du pauvre homme.

Plusieurs personnes, des hommes, plutôt baraqués étaient en train de prendre un malin plaisir à battre un homme, qui devait surement être père de famille, en voyant les jouets et le nouveau biberon qui traînait au sol. Je voulais l'aider, j'allais pour leur dire d'arrêter mais quelque chose me retint en arrière, me tirant hors de la ruelle en me mettant une main devant la bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Je me débattais comme je pouvais, griffant ces bras qui étaient vraiment musclés. Cet étranger râla et je compris qui c'était, je me calmais directement et attendait qu'il me pose, assez loin de la ruelle en question.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu pourrais me remercier, si je t'avais pas empêchée d'aller les voir, tu serais peut-être en train de te faire violée.

— Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Il me fit les gros yeux, ce qui ne m'impressionnait plus du tout. Je soutenais mon regard en croisant mes bras.

— Se serait bête si mon petit jouet se ferait abîmé.

En entendant cela, je bouillonnais de rage. Un jouet ! Je n'étais qu'un jouet ! Bien-sûr ! Quel ingrat ! Aucune délicatesse ! Je vous jure ! Un jouet ! Mais en même temps, à quoi je m'attendais ? Bien-sûr que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, un divertissement, un plaisir. Je ne savais même pas si nous étions amis. Nous ne l'étions peut-être pas. Rien qu'en pensant cela, l'idée de coucher avec un inconnu tous les jours me répugnait. Je devais en avoir le coeur net, étions-nous amis, oui ou non ? Je baissais la tête et laissais mes bras se positionnés le long de mon corps. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

— Gajeel, je peux te poser une question ?

Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de re baisser la tête. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et semblait guetter quelque chose d'un air dur.

— Vas y.

Il m'avait dit ça dans un soupir, ce qui confirmait peut-être mes craintes.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on est au moins des copains ? Ou des... amis ?

Il me fixa, apparemment choqué par ma question, je relevais le regard pour le planter dans ses pupilles rouges.

— N-

Les larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux, même si son regard m'impressionnait toujours, je n'allais pas pleurer à cause de ça. Je le poussais pour qu'il me laisse partir et courait vers ma maison, m'y enfermant et verrouillant toutes les issues possibles. Une fois fait, je restais planter au milieu de mon salon, criant désespérément.

— Gajeel... ! **Idiot** !

Il fallait que j'évacue mes sentiments. Ma colère, ma peine, et peut-être autre chose. Autre chose ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y ai autre chose. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me le permettre. Car je savais que si il me quittait, je serais anéantie, je me connaissais. Par coeur. J'étais faible et je le savais.

— Gajeel... **Je te déteste** ! Je te déteste... Ne viens plus jamais me voir ! Plus jamais...

Je me laissais retomber contre le mur, laissant par la même occasion les larmes couler, encore une fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais autant en colère, c'était prévisible, je le savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Je croyais qu'on étaient amis, enfin, je l'espérais, mais pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas, on ne sait rien de l'autre... Je ne connais même pas son âge. Après ce que j'avais dis, je ne devais pas aller le voir. Je montrerais encore plus ma faiblesse. Je n'irais pas le voir. Et j'arrêterais toutes mes activités sexuelles. Je me relevais, essuyait mes larmes et re sortait de chez moi, je me dirigeais vers le Supermarché le plus proche, y prenant plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools et repartant aussi vite. Je partais avec mes "courses" vers le parc, je me sentais si mal au point de vouloir me saoulée ? Franchement, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais aussi blessée par cette réponse débile. Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool, sauf aux jour de l'an, aux fêtes. Mais c'était rare aussi. Et voilà que j'achetais trois bouteille d'alcool, deux de vodka et une de rhum. Je ne savais même pas que ce supermarché vendait du rhum. Je m'asseyais sur un banc, au milieu du parc qui était vide, juste en dessous d'un grand arbre qui était plutôt beau. Je croisais mes jambes en tailleurs et regardait ce que j'avais acheté. Trois gorgée de ce liquide suffirait à me bourrée complètement. Je regardais le ciel en soupirant. Je n'allais quand même pas recourir aux sextoys, ce serait assez dérangeant si quelqu'un venait à le trouver. Donc j'arrêterais, définitivement. Je restais assise sur le banc avec mon alcool dans les bras, regardant les passants qui passaient jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment regardé les passants, je regardait plutôt un point fixe inexistant en réfléchissant. Une fois les étoiles installées, je soupirais longuement et décidais d'ouvrir une de mes bouteilles, au moins, je saurais quel goût ça à. C'était de la vodka, que j'avais pris, je me mis à sentir l'odeur, qui n'était pas vraiment dérangeante, et portait le goulot à mes lèvres, laissant couler le liquide que ce conteneur de verre avait dans ma gorge. Il m'a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation mais finalement, je trouve ça plutôt bon. Je ne ferais pas d'études dans l'alcool mais j'aimerais surement en boire de temps en temps. Je me mis à sourire et à en reprendre, jusqu'à en vider la moitié. Mais j'y voyais encore, donc tout allait bien, je tenais. Je soufflais et souriais, il était temps que je rentre, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de croiser de mauvaises personnes. Je me levais, me rattrapait sur le tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas retomber et je me mis à partir chez moi, trottinant comme une gamine de huit ans à peine. Je me mis à chantonner un air que j'aimais bien tout en buvant une gorgée ou deux de temps en temps. Arrivée à un croisement, je m'arrêtais soudainement, me demandant où je devais aller.

— Mince, j'ai oublier où j'habitais ! Ahahah ! Quelle idiote !

J'entendis des gens venir vers moi, ils shootaient dans des cailloux. Quelqu'un me parlait, mais je n'écoutait pas, je prenais un autre chemin, je crois que c'était vers là que j'habitais. On m'appelais, mince, ces gars me suivait ?! J'accélérais le pas pour arriver plus vite et m'enfermée chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir et d'aller ma bourrer la gueule comme ça ? Je ne me reconnaîtrais même pas. Mon haleine était horrible, les gens croiraient que je suis une véritable alcoolique, encore faudrait-il que j'en croise. Je me rendis compte, un peu trop tard, que j'étais totalement saoule et que je ne risquais pas de rentrer chez moi indemne. Quelle journée pourrie. Prise d'un élan de courage, ou ce que je croyais être ma force, enfin, je ne sais plus, je me retournais vers le groupe qui me suivait déjà depuis un petit moment.

— Vous voulez quoi, vous ?

— Bah, toi !

— Moi ?

Je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous un tatouage bizarre, sur une partie de leur corps, à découvert. Tous noirs. Ils faisaient surement parti d'une espèce de clan, ou un gang, c'est la même chose de toute façon. Je les connaissais peut-être de nom, mais ma mémoire était hors-service pour le moment.

— Je refuse.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on veut !

— Oh si ! Je le sais très bien, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir utiliser sa main, gauche.

Je me foutais complètement de sa réaction, je partais en buvant. Jusqu'à qu'ils me rattrapent en tirant mon T-shirt, me l'enlevant en un éclair, je n'avais rien compris sur le coup. Mais je savais que ma lingerie fine était à découvert.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me déchiré ces sous-vêtements c'est compris ?! Ils m'ont coûté une fortune !

Un des gars bizarre empoigna mon soutien-gorge, me griffant au passage. Il m'attira à lui et me colla à son torse, il fit remonter mon visage vers lui avec sa main et colla ses lèvres aux miennes, il força le barrage de mes lèvres et entra dans ma bouche. J'étais dégoûtée, cet homme était répugnant. Sans m'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de ma joue, puis je me sentie tirée en arrière et collée contre quelque chose de chaud et de musclé.

— Tiens, toi aussi t'es dans les parages ?

— Je la connais, alors laissez-là.

Je le regardais, bien-sûr que je savais qui c'était, il avait l'air furieux, surement après moi. Je baissais la tête alors qu'il m'entraînait loin de ce groupe de drogués, il me jeta sa veste sur les épaules et je lui murmurais un faible merci. J'avais repris mes esprits d'un coup, enfin, la quasi-totalité, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais bu, ça avait été stupide de ma part.

— Désolé.

Il ne me répondit pas, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise, il grogna simplement. Signe que je devait me taire jusqu'à que l'ont soient arrivés. J'obéissais sagement et me laissais entraînée chez moi.

— Espèce d'idiote !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et laissèrent quelques larmes s'en échapper. Gajeel s'arrêta, il se mit en face de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne puis qu'hoqueter.

— Je suis d-désolée.

— C'est moi qui le suis.

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée partir avec cette réponse, mais tu ne m'avais même pas laisser finir, désolé de t'avoir laissée dans ton chagrin, désolé de t'avoir laissée essayer de le noyer dans l'alcool. Je suis désolé de... t'avoir rendue triste, mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi un joli sourire, je n'aime pas voir ton visage comme ça.

Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et je lui fit le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire, je n'y croyais pas. Il avait du mettre toute sa fierté de côté pour me dire ça. Je rougissais automatiquement, puis je lui sautais au cou, le serrant le plus fort possible, je ne risquais pas de l'étouffer de toute façon. Il rigola, se releva et me posa à terre, puis il me pris la main et me ramena chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Contente. J'étais contente. Gajeel ne m'avait pas laissée une seule seconde depuis la veille, il avait même tenu à dormir avec moi, et nous n'avions rien fait. Ça ne me déplaisait pas, mais c'était étrange, enfin, oui, il fallait l'avouer ! Gajeel était aux petits soins avec moi depuis la veille, il m'avait même apporté le petit déjeuner au lit et m'avait obligée à sécher les cours de la journée, il m'avait dit qu'il resterais avec moi et qu'il ne tenait pas à poser un pied dans cet endroit appelé "Prison" pour lui. En fait, c'était juste l'école. Je lui souriais, il était vraiment mignon comme ça, mais vraiment, je m'interrogeais du jour au lendemain, il était devenu gentil, tendre. Gajeel était devenu tendre avec moi. Mais peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris sa place, peut-être qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose... C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment en colère la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, enfin, quand on c'était embrouillés... Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui était venu me secourir devant cette bande de voyous, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, son geste était assez... étrange pour qu'il le fasse, pour que se soit lui. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Gajeel avait peut-être des ennuis, il était peut-être blessé, ou même pire... Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ?! Il est fort, très fort, il ne se laisserait pas battre sans réagir ! Je comprend pas pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça. C'est n'importe quoi. Mais si c'est vrai... J'ai peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux avec moi... Tant pis, je vais lui poser la question et on verra ce qui se passera après, au pire, j'ai toujours la fenêtre à côté de moi. Mais si il découvre que je l'ai démasqué ? Il m'assommera peut-être rira sadiquement avant de m'emmenée dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, puis il me fera les pire souffrances qui puissent existé ! Rha ! Mais à quoi tu penses Levy ! Bordel tu deviens folle ! Complètement folle ! Il faut que je me fasse soignée ! Tant pis. Je dois savoir. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire si ce n'était pas lui...

« — Gajeel, tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pris un coup ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?  
— C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? »

Il ne sait pas y répondre... Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Je fais pas partie du FBI non plus. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, il me rattraperait en quatre enjambées et m'attacherait surement à une chaise.

« Gajeel, pourquoi t'es gentil ? Enfin... T'es sûr que tu es Gajeel ? T'es un imposteur ou quelque chose dans le genre ?! »

Pour toute réponse, il s'effondra sur le sol, je m'avançais donc vers le bord du lit, hésitante, peut-être qu'il allait se transformé en bête sauvage et me sauter dessus pour me déchirée la peau et tout ce qui va avec. Je déglutis avant de regarder ce qui se passait. J'avais tout faux, en fait, il riait tellement qu'il était par terre, se tenant le ventre, gigotant dans tous les sens et arrivant à peine à respirer. Il se fichait de moi.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?! Je ne rigole pas moi ! Je suis... très sérieuse. »

Je tremblais quelque peu, puis Gajeel me regarda, il se releva en soupirant avant de se mettre à ma hauteur, puis il me pris dans ses bras.

« — C'est quoi encore ces idées tordues ? Tu deviens folle. Tu ne sais même plus me reconnaître ou quoi ?  
— Si mais je... Je suis pas habituée à ce que tu me serves le petit déjeuner au lit.  
— Dans ce cas je le ferais plus souvent. »

J'avais du mal entendre. Il m'apporterais le petit déjeuner au lit plus souvent ?! C'était une blague ? Moi même je n'y croyais pas, j'étais sûre qu'il c'était drogué, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il disait, et pourtant, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux, lui aussi.  
Je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais en souriant. J'aimais bien ce Gajeel là, même si il n'avait plus le même caractère. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque jours il m'aurait rejetée, mais étrangement, j'aimais ça. Serais-je masochiste ? Je ne sais pas. C'est probable. Je serait prête à dire que je le suis si ça revenait à aimer son caractère si froid. Je secouais la tête. A quoi je pensais ? C'était n'importe quoi tout ça ! Certes il était doux maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser allée comme ça !

« — Au fait, désolé pour la dernière fois, je suis partie comme une furie.  
— Tu t'es déjà excusée. C'est du passé, on s'en fiche. Sinon, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai dis qu'on irait pas au lycée, alors n'y penses même pas. »

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais dire. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et soupirais, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma journée, d'habitude j'allais au lycée, je rentrais, faisait ce que j'avais à faire avec les cours, je regardais un film, enfin, je faisait rien, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de manger des chips devant un film en étant en pyjama toute la journée, il fallait que je bouge. Sinon je couchais avec Gajeel. Mais faire ça pendant toute une journée, je n'imaginais même pas mon état le lendemain. Fatigue musculaire, tout ce qui va avec aussi, les jolies cernes sous les yeux, le caractère de cochon, je ne me verrais pas entrer en classe avec cette tête de zombie, je me ferais peur à moi-même.

« — Je sais pas. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où on pourrait aller ?  
— T'aimes faire les boutiques ? T'es une fille alors allons-y...  
— Tu te sacrifierais pour moi ? Je suis sûr que tu dois détester ça !  
— Tout juste. Mais j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer.  
— Je reviens, je vais prendre ma douche avant ! Je n'ai pas très envie qu'on voit mon pyjama...  
— Bah quoi, elle sont mignonne les fraises !  
— Te fiches pas de moi ! »

Je lui lançais un coussin à la tête avant de partir dans la salle de bain en souriant. Je n'étais pas longue au lavage, donc j'étais prête qu'après quinze minutes, j'étais trois fois plus rapide que Lu-Chan, qui mettait toujours trois quarts d'heure, dix minutes sous la douche, vingts pour s'habiller, se coiffée, se maquillée et quinze pour choisir ses chaussures... Personnellement, je n'avais que quatre paires de chaussures, des bottes noires, des bottines marrons, des nus pieds multicolores et des sandales bleus. Je ne trouvais pas l'utilité d'en avoir trente-cinq milles. Quand je retournais voir Gajeel, il était toujours à moitié sur le lit, la tête sur le coussin, il dormait et bavait dessus. Toujours aussi élégant, je souris une fois de plus à cette vue et partait le réveillé, il se releva, parti en direction de l'entrée de la chambre, se prenant la porte qui était à moitié fermée au passage, sous mon grand rire discret. Il grogna avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute de la chambre, je le suivis, toujours le sourire collé au visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrivait au centre ville, Gajeel me prit la main pour ne pas me perdre à cause de "ma très petite taille". Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personnes alors que nous avions cours, enfin, normalement les gens devraient travailler, et là, il y a foule, heureusement que Gajeel me tiens la main, je serais surement en train de me faire écrasée entre plusieurs passants qui ne m'auraient pas vu sinon... Nous arrivions enfin au bout de ce ramassis de monde, la chaleur était étouffante au milieu de ce brou ara on aurait dit une fourmilière en plein action. Je respirais enfin l'air frais, il faut dire que la sueur c'est pas vraiment une bonne odeur. Gajeel me tira dans un magasin qui se trouvait pas loin, cette journée promettait d'être amusante au final !

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, enfin, à seize heure pour être exacte, nous étions sur un banc en train de manger une glace, nous avions plusieurs sacs pleins à nos pieds, et le sourire aux lèvres, Gajeel avait pris une glace à la menthe alors que j'en avais une à la fraise. J'aimais bien ce parfum. Sans que je ne le remarque, il lécha ma glace en me jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il ne changera jamais, je râlais avant de faire la même chose à la sienne, il resta surpris, je rigolais un instant puis m'approchait de lui, je nettoyais lentement le résidu de glace à la menthe qu'il c'était mis sur la joue. Il rougit un instant. C'était drôle de le voir comme ça. Je rigolais une fois de plus puis repris ma place normal. Nous finissions donc notre petit plaisir frais, puis nous repartions à l'assaut des boutiques, enfin, c'est ce que nous comptions faire quand un troupeau de gens nous bouscula, il rejoignit une foule qui criait des choses incompréhensibles. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, puis quelqu'un que je reconnaissais vaguement arriva vers moi, me souffla un "Bon courage petite" avant de partir. J'entendais la sirène des ambulances plus loin. Je sentais que mes jambes allaient me lâchées, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je devais savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. Je rejoignais donc les personnes qui couraient dans la même direction, Gajeel me suivant, il avait essayer de me rattrapée par le bras, mais je m'étais échappée. Je me frayais un chemin à travers les corps des gens sur-excités. Une fois au centre de ce vacarme, je m'effondrais au sol devant cette vue. Mes jambes m'avaient vraiment lâchées, je tremblais de tous mes membres et mes larmes dévalaient déjà mes joues. Gajeel arriva derrière moi, il baissa la tête, je le regardais un instant avant de regarder ce qui nous avait amené ici, nous et une foule de curieux qui étaient tous aussi cons les uns que les autres.

A suivre...

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Choquée. J'étais complètement choquée, je ne savais plus comment respirer en voyant ça, je suffoquais. Lu-Chan et Gray étaient par terre, assommés ou je ne sais quoi. Gray était couvert de sang, blessé de partout, et avec une plaie béante au niveau du ventre. Lucy était à moitié nue, et couverte de bleus.

Je ne savais même pas si ils étaient encore vivants. Les gens criaient, ils disaient n'importe quoi, et un groupe rigolait. Il se moquait de mes amis. La vue de ces gens soit-disant compatissants m'énervait, il n'étaient pas capable de réagir, seulement de regarder et de prendre des photos ! Putain !

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! Cassez-vous ! Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre que de prendre des photos ?! Bande de cons !**  
**Oh, c'est qu'elle est féroce la petite !** »

Je me retournais, que me voulait-il lui ?! Petite ! Il avait osé dire que j'étais petite ! Mais... Je le reconnais ! C'était lui et ses amis qui avait essayé d'abuser de moi l'autre soir, quand je m'étais bourré la gueule. Ce qui avait surement été la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Dégage aussi.**  
**Allons allons, tu n'as pas vu l'état de ton amie ? Tu veux finir pareil qu'elle ?** »

C'était lui ! C'était lui qui avait osé s'en prendre à mes amis ! A Lucy !

« **Espèce de... Salopard !** »

Je me dirigeais vers eux pour leur mettre un poing avec toute ma force dedans mais quelqu'un me retint.

« **Lâche-moi putain ! Gajeel merde ! Lâche-moi !**  
**Tu ferais mieux de la calmée, Gajeel.** »

Il s'approcha de moi. J'en profitais pour lui mettre un coup de boule magistral, il reculais alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de son nez, dommage pour lui, car j'avais la tête dure, je n'avais rien senti.

« **Pauvre petit chou, tu veux un mouchoir peut-être ?**  
**Te fous pas de ma gueule _-censuré-_ !** »

Je perdis mon sourire lorsque je vis son poing foncé vers moi je fermais les yeux en attendant le coup, mais rien ne vint, étrangement. Je les rouvrais donc, et constatait qu'une main le retenait, Gajeel me sauvait la mise, une fois de plus.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Laisse-moi la...**  
**Non. La touche pas. Je le ferais à ta place...**  
**Ah ! C'est elle alors ? Ben dis donc, t'as des goûts bizarres, je pensais que tu allais te servir dans les gros nichons mais bon.**  
**C'est bon, ta gueule.**  
**Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire j'espère ? Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on te lâche, toi et ta copine.** »

Ils avaient tous le même tatouage que la dernière fois, mais deux têtes étaient nouvelles, je ne les avaient pas vu la dernière fois. Je remontais mon regard vers Gajeel lorsque j'aperçus une marque tribale noire à peine visible sous ses vêtements. J'écartais le bout de tissu et regardait donc cette marque.

« **Toi aussi... ?!**  
**Attend Levy.**  
**Lâche-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Espèce de connard ! Tu peux crever tiens !** **Tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux ! **»

L'ambulance venait à peine d'arriver à passer parmi la foule, elle embarquait Gray et Lucy, j'en profitais pour m'échapper des bras de Gajeel pour monter dedans.

« **Va en enfer. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.**  
**Eh bien, elle est pas du genre à se laisser faire ta copine. Mais même après ça, on te laissera pas. Tu sais, c'est dommage de perdre un élément comme toi.**  
**C'est sûr, moi j'attaque seul alors que vous attaquez en bande, comme des lâches. Et c'est dommage, car tu perd le plus fort de ton groupe.**  
**Exact. Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre nous, si tu veux, on régleras ça à la normale à l'entrepôt, comme d'habitude. On espère t'y voir.** »

La foule parti en même temps que l'ambulance. Je savais que ça allait arriver, alors je voulais profiter une dernière fois d'être avec elle. Je soupirais en partant de mon côté, j'aurais du être plus prudent.

L'ambulance filait à toute allure, je demandais toute les cinq minutes comment ils allaient. C'était toujours la même réponse. "Leurs états sont stables pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mourront pas en chemin.."

« **Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je sais que ça doit être dur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, que c'est-il passé ?**  
**Je... Je ne sais pas, nous avions vu une foule de gens se précipité vers un même point, et quelqu'un s'arrêtaient et m'encourageaient je ne comprenais pas, alors on est aussi partis là-bas, on est arrivés et on les a vus comme ça...**  
**"Nous" ?**  
**Quelqu'un, et moi.**  
**Je vois... et qui étaient les gens avec des blousons noirs et des clou partout ?**  
**Aucune idée, mais ce sont que des salopards qui méritent de crever.**  
**Calmez-vous, il ne faut jamais souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. **  
**Mais vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait ?!** »

Je me levais en faisant de grand gestes, ce gars n'avait pas de sentiments ou quoi ?!

« **Vous n'avez pas de sentiments ?! Vous vous fichez de ce que je peux ressentir ?! Je les ai vu dans cet état ! Presque mort ! Du sang... et...** »

Je me levais, d'un coup, en colère, il se fichait complètement des gens ! Il soignait, et c'était tout ! Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un psychologue, mais quand même ! J'allais dire autre chose quand je vis trouble, puis je m'évanouissais, tombant sur le siège où j'étais assise il y a peu.

« **Désolé, j'étais obligé.** »

Plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux, à moitié dans les vapes. J'étais toujours à la même place.

« **Que...?!**  
**On a du te mettre une dose de morphine, tu était assez turbulente et ça pouvait nuire à tes amis...**  
**Désolé. C'est juste que...**  
**Je comprend.** »

Il y eu un temps où aucune paroles ne fut prononcée. Un silence de mort, insupportable.

- Quand arrive t-on ?  
- Exceptionnellement nous prenons le temps d'aller dans un plus grand hôpital, donc plus loin, d'habitude, nous nous arrêtons près de la ville où nous avons pris tes amis. Mais leurs états sont stables, étrangement.  
- Comment ça, étrangement ?  
- Comment dire, votre ami, comment s'appelle t-il ?  
- Gray, et Lucy  
- Eh bien Gray, devrait déjà être mort, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est blessé à plusieurs endroit, et je suppose que vous avez remarquer, cette blessure.

Il remonta le haut de Gray, laissant voir une énorme trace rouge et bleue, elle saignait encore.

- Je... Ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.  
- Et votre amie, vous l'avez vue dans quelle tenue ? nue non ?  
- Eh bien, à moitié, les passants avaient au moins mis une couverture sur elle, mais je suppose qu'elle était nue dessous.  
- Tu as vu cette bande de voyous non ?  
- Oui ! Comment ne pas les voir !  
- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense que ton amie c'est faite violée.  
- Qu-Quoi ?!

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, à part les 'bip' réguliers des machines.

- On est arrivés.

Je descendais la première pour leur laisser la place, je tremblais,comment avait-on pu les mettre dans cet état... et surtout, pourquoi ?! Je me prenais dans les bras, ce n'était pas juste, ils n'avaient rien fait, il sortaient ensemble, c'est tout. « Hé, Levy ! J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... Je... Je sors avec Gray depuis une semaine. » Ils n'avaient rien fait bon sang ! Ce sont toujours les personnes innocentes qui prennent le plus de coups. Je sortis de mes pensées quand une mains se posa sur mon épaules.

« **Dégage, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir, va t-en.** »

Je n'attendais pas mon reste et partait à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, il c'était foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps, il allait amèrement le regretter Surtout après ce que je venais de voir. On me demanda d'attendre dans le couloir, le temps qu'ils installent Lucy dans son lit, et qu'ils fasse je ne sais quoi à Gray. J'attendais donc, faisant de faux sourire aux infirmières qui passaient, elles avaient des têtes de connes. Du genre je baiserais bien avec mon supérieur pour avoir une promotion de merde. Je soupirais et tentait de me calmer, ça ne servirait à rien que je m'énerve maintenant. J'allais m'endormir quand j'entendis une voix gueuler plus loin, je la reconnaissais.

« **Natsu, viens ici.**  
**Levy ! Comment ils vont ? On vient d'apprendre la nouvelle, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à rappliquer.**  
**Bonjour Erza, je ne sais pas pour Gray, ils ont dit que leurs état étaient stables dans l'ambulance.**  
**Raconte nous.** »

Ils prirent places dans les sièges qui étaient à côtés de moi, puis je commençais mon récit, à partir du moment où je les avais vu dans la foule, je zappais le moment où j'avais eu une révélation sur Gajeel et son clan, c'était inintéressant.

« **Qui...** **Qui a bien pu faire ça** ?! »

Erza semblait partagée entre deux émotions, la tristesse et la colère, surement voulait-elle étripés ceux qui avaient fait ça, mais elle voulait surement rester auprès de ses amis. Quand à Natsu, il gigotait dans tous le sens en les insultant de tous les noms, il jurait qu'il allaient tous les tués, j'eu un frisson rien qu'en apercevant son regard. Menaçant.

« **Natsu, Erza, calmez-vous.**  
**Comment veux-tu qu'on se calme ?! Tu as vu dans quel états ils sont ?!**  
**Oui je l'ai ai vu ! J'ai été la première à les voir comment ça, et je défonce pas des murs pour autant !**  
**C'est vrai. Désolé, ça doit être aussi dur pour toi...**  
**J'ai juste mis une baffe au concerné.** »

Ils rigolèrent, ça faisait plaisir de les voir rire dans ces circonstances. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin arrivait, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment précis que mon téléphone sonna, parfait timing... Numéro masqué. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et m'éloignais dans un coin isolé, répondant quand même. Je savais qui c'était bien-sûr, je changerais de numéro plus tard.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? **  
**Je voudrais juste que tu te pointes quand je te le dirais, et où je te le dirais.**  
**Qui êtes-vous ?!**  
**La question n'est pas qui je suis, mais où je suis.**  
**Où-Où êtes-vous alors ?**  
**Là où je peux te voir.**  
**Ce-Ce n'est pas drôle !**  
**Crois-tu ?** »

Je raccrochais, apeurée qu'est-ce qui clochait avec les gens en ce moment ?! Je reprenais mon calme, comment cet inconnu avait eu mon numéro ? Je ferais mieux de filtrer les appels, ça éviterait ce genre de blagues stupides. Je regardais mon téléphone, j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette situation quelque part... Celui-ici sonna une fois de plus dans ma main.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez bordel ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !**  
**Nous allons quand même jouer. Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ?**  
**Mon film d'horreur préféré ? Je n'en ai pas ! J'ai toujours detesté ça !**  
**Je te propose de faire parti de mon film.**  
**Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle ! **  
**As-tu déjà vu un film d'horreur ? Sais-tu ce qui arrive quand une fille seule répond au téléphone, et qu'une voix inconnue lui parle ?** »

Seule ? Je regardais aux alentours, il n'y avait effectivement personne, je regardais dans un couloir, puis dans un autre, j'étais vraiment toute seule, et je commençais à avoir vraiment très peur.

« **Tu ne le sais pas ? Alors je vais te le dire, elle se fait... étriper ! **  
**Où êtes-vous ?!**  
**Derrière toi.** »

Je laissais tomber mon portable des mains, il s'écrasa au sol, je n'osais pas me retournée, il n'y avait aucun bruit, et lorsque je me décidais enfin à l regarder, je le vis sortir un couteau de sa manche, il était déguisé avec un costume d'Halloween. Un masque blanc... J'avais déjà vu cette scène, la pauvre fille qui mourrait au début du film. Sream. Je poussais un cri de terreur avant de décamper aussi vite que possible, je tournais à n'importe quel issues, puis je vis des cheveux rouges, accompagnés d'une touffe rose, je me précipitais vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

« **Levy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On t'a entendu crier ! **  
**Il... Il est derrière moi...**  
**Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas devant toi ?** »

Natsu et Erza sortirent un masque qui devait surement être caché dans leurs dos, je reculais, j'avais peur. Je percutais quelqu'un, je n'eu pas le temps de me retournée que je sentis mes forces me quittée, et une douleur abominable. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, et tombais inconsciente en peu de temps.

Je me sentais secouée de partout, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je réussi à faire après plusieurs secondes. Erza était en face de moi, l'air inquiète, Natsu à ses côtés.

« T**u nous fais quoi là Levy ?! On a eu la peur de notre vie quand t'a crié !**  
**Quoi ?**  
**Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es endormie !** »

Je m'étais endormie. Je fais des rêves étranges quand je dors, je ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que je regarde à l'avance...


End file.
